


A Night to Remember

by AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)



Series: Home Sweet Home [5]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Drinking, Drinking Games, Fingering, Foursome, Grandparent/Grandchild Incest, Group Sex, Hand Job, Incest, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Parent/Offspring Incest, Saiyans are Intersexed, Sibling Incest, Soncest, Threesome, Truhan - Freeform, Truten, intersexed, kakavege, vegekaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer
Summary: Saiyans become familiar with a good ol' fashioned Earth drinking game. Addled with alcohol, one thing leads to another...





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for Meagan's Challenge. I got third place! Out of how many contestants? Three...
> 
> So yeah, it's probably trash XD

"Movie time!" Goku cheered as he came out of the kitchen with several bowls of popcorn, some of the popcorn falling and bouncing on the carpet.

 

 

 

After going to Vegetasei for a few years, Goku and Vegeta had decided to visit Earth with their families. King Vegeta had politely declined, something about 'having a kingdom to run'. But Tarble had been overjoyed to get a chance to spend more time with his older brother. Goku's family hadn't been so easy to convince. In the end, only Bardock and Raditz had been hauled into the spaceship at the last moment. Goku could've IT'ed them all but he had been way too excited to concentrate on anyone's ki back on Earth, not to mention, it was quite a distance away.

It had taken several weeks to get to the blue planet, and with each passing minute Goku had gotten more and more hyped, he had been practically vibrating with energy. The other Saiyans hadn't known what to make out of the odd ball's behavior. Saiyans were usually more reserved with their emotions. But time had taught them that Goku was a kid at heart. An innocent soul that just wanted the best for everybody.

Finally, they had arrived and after communicating with their Earth friends, they had made a smooth landing in the middle of Capsule Corp.'s back yard. Bulma had been the first to greet them, then Goku's Earth family, and the rest of their friends.

Introductions had been made, a slap to Raditz's face by Chichi for kidnapping Gohan when he was a baby, followed by a shrill scream from Chichi, having hurt her hand when she had slapped the long haired Saiyan, had Bardock chuckling, and preparations to accommodate the newcomers had begun.

It had been after all was said and done that Goku and the demi Saiyans decided to introduce 'the TV' to the Saiyans from Vegetasei. Vegeta couldn't care less about accommodating the guests and had left all the pleasantries up to Goku and the brats. And it had been Trunks whom decided to make a drinking game out of it; They would choose a movie and every time a cuss word was mentioned, they would all have to take a shot of Bulma's strongest and finest alcohol.

 

This had been how Bardock, Raditz, Vegeta, Goku, Tarble, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten ended up watching 'Nil by Mouth', (a movie with a staggering four hundred and twenty eight f-bombs, not to mention other unmentionable bad words) comfortable in their underwear, except Bardock who wore his usual getup...

 

 

 

"POPCORN!" The younger demi Saiyans cheered.

 

"There's a lot more where this came from," Goku added helpfully, passing the snack bowls to the teenagers.

 

Once he was done passing everyone their bowl, and getting questioning looks from Tarble, Raditz, and Bardock (they didn't know what to make out of this strange snack), Goku settled down on one of the mattresses they had laid on the floor, right next to the Prince. Goten and Gohan took the sofa, Trunks and Tarble took another mattress, and Raditz with Bardock took the third mattress.

The wives and human friends had decided not to participate in a drinking game with Saiyans and politely declined the invite. Bulma had given Vegeta a capsule house they could destroy and had told him to settle it far away from her house.

Trunks got up and went to his bag to retrieve the capsule that had an army's worth of alcohol in it and opened it up on the floor, "and here we have the fun part of the night!"

 

Raditz scoffed, "sex is the fun part of the night, not bottles."

 

Goku tensed and whispered angrily, "I told ya no sex jokes, Rad!"

 

"Oh, come off it, Kakarot. The kid is old enough to know I'm right."

 

Trunks cleared his throat, "point, but these aren't just any bottles. These are bottles..." He picked up one and showed it to Raditz, "...Filled with liquor."

 

"Ya mean spiked drinks?" Bardock asked. "Give me that!" He snatched the bottle Raditz was holding and opened it, taking a sniff of the alcohol. "Pfff- This smells almost like water!" He took a swig. "Tastes like water too."

 

Trunks' jaw fell, "that's VODKA!"

 

"Hey 'Dock, Why don't we show them what REAL alcohol is?" Raditz suggested.

 

"HA!" Vegeta laughed. "These lightweights will not endure one sip of Saiyan alcohol."

 

Goten piped up, "Saiyan alcohol?" He sounded very interest in the prospect and shared a look with Trunks.

 

"Guys, I don't think that's a good idea," Gohan, always the voice of reason, spoke up, "let's stick to human alcohol and if the hardcore guys wanna have a go at their home planet drinks then let them."

 

"Alcohol made from the Goddess fruit might even kill you three." Tarble reasoned.

 

"Or you!" Raditz added with a laugh. Tarble stuck his tongue out at the tall warrior. "I happen to have brought a few bottles myself." Raditz went to his bag and produced a dozen or so of small vials with a pinkish liquid in them.

 

"Now THIS is a drink." Bardock smirked and grabbed one of the vials. "Kakarot, Vegeta. Help yourselves." The scarred Saiyan tossed a few to Goku and the Prince.

 

"Kakarot," Vegeta placed a hand on his mate's arm, "this is a serious drink. I would advise you to take tiny sips of it at a time."

 

"Geez, 'Geta. It's not like I've never drunk this stuff before."

 

"That was a watered down version. Knowing our other mate," Vegeta signaled to Raditz with his head, "these are pure concentrated extracts of the Goddess fruit. Be warned."

 

Goku pouted but decided that Vegeta was probably right.

 

"I'll try the human alcohol," Tarble said with a meek voice, "Saiyan wine is too strong for me and I get sick immediately."

 

"THANK you," Gohan replied making Tarble blush.

 

"I wanna try that Saiyan stuff-" Goten started.

 

"Oh, no, you don't." Gohan stopped him from getting up to grab one of the vials.

 

"We'll drink a ton of the stuff I brought, chibi. Don't you worry yourself," Trunks winked at his friend.

 

"Are we all settled to watch this 'VT' thing?" Bardock was getting impatient. As always.

 

"'TV', and yeah, I'll get it started as soon as Trunks sits down." Goku replied.

 

The demi took the hint and brought a couple of bottles for Tarble and himself and settled next to the smallest Saiyan.

Goku pressed a button on the remote and the movie started. Right off the bat, two minutes into the movie, the drinking game started. By the time the movie was only a quarter way through, half the Saiyans were drunk.

 

"I-hic- Dun understand was goin' on in this movie." Goku hiccuped and lied on his belly.

 

"The fucking idiot got- Fucked over." Vegeta replied, getting a handful of Goku's ass.

 

"H-heeeey~" Goku complained but made no move to remove the offending hand. He rather liked it and his alcohol addled brain encouraged him to press against the Prince's hand.

 

"You two- Mm. Behave."

 

"Oh, sh-shut the fuck'up, Gohan." Goten slurred.

 

"Languaaaage!" Gohan playfully slapped his younger brother's mouth.

 

"Ow! Now ya gotta kiss it and make it b-better."

 

"Ask Tru-Trunks to kiss it better."

 

Trunks would've jumped at the opportunity but he was busy making out with Tarble, both of them having lost interest in the movie a while ago.

 

"Well, well, well," Bardock smirked, "I guess the movie was a success."

 

"Tell me about it, old man." Raditz was intensely watching his mates get frisky. By now, Vegeta and Goku were making out as well as groping each other. "I really want in on this action." Raditz said to himself.

 

"I wanna suck some dick..." Bardock licked his lips.

 

Raditz waved his tail at his carrier. "Ya always wanna suck dick."

 

"I do~" Bardock purred and caressed his eldest son's saiyanhood.

 

"Mmmm. I'll blow my load too soon if ya go down on me, 'Dock. How 'bout ya undress Kakarot and give him a suck? While I service my Prince."

 

"Works for me." Bardock said as he stood up, capturing the attention of the half Saiyans on the couch. Bardock didn't mind the extra attention. "Watch and learn, kids."

 

Gohan blushed and looked away as Bardock undid Goku's underwear and proceeded to suck him off.

 

Goten was awestruck. "But- you... you're his dad!"

 

Goku stopped kissing Vegeta to reply to his youngest son, "'technally'- He- He's my mom."

 

"WHAT?" The two younger demi Saiyans shouted.

 

"I shall explain later," Vegeta deadpanned, "for now, enjoy or join the show. This movie was a complete b-bore anyway."

 

Gohan and Goten shared a look and then looked at Trunks, "DIBS!" They both shouted at each other.

 

"I am... The eldest. I g-get dibs over you."

 

"Oh, fine. I can have T-Trunks any day of the week -hic." Goten relinquished his spot to let Gohan have his first go at the purple haired beauty. "'sides, Tarble looks like he's a screamer... I like screamers."

 

That settled, Gohan and Goten got off the sofa and approached the smaller Saiyans who were engrossed in their make out session.

 

"C-can we join?" Goten asked as he and his older brother towered over the two.

 

 

Meanwhile, Goku had started sucking his Prince while Raditz fingered Vegeta. Bardock was careful not to let Goku cum too soon by holding the base of his dick in a tight grip.

 

"You're so tight, Vegeta." Raditz hummed.

 

"I'm loose enough to fit you in, Raditz." Vegeta replied.

 

It didn't take long for Raditz to slick himself with saliva and penetrate Vegeta, while Goku licked Vegeta's dick vigorously.

 

Goten bent down to kiss his rich friend. Gohan stood there looking at Tarble, noticing his puffy lips from when he was making out with Trunks.

 

"You um... Come here -hic- Often?"

 

Tarble giggled and patted the seat next to him.

 

Gohan sat and watched the full blooded Saiyans having a four way, "a-are they always like that?"

 

Tarble smiled sweetly, "only when they -hic- Aren't really going at it."

 

Gohan could already feel an erection forming from just watching the others. Especially Goku. "Is it- n-normal to want a member of your family?"

 

"Oh, yes. I've b-been with 'Geta many times." Tarble provided cheerfully.

 

Gohan nodded. "Can I kiss you?"

 

Tarble looked at Gohan and dropped his eyes to those full lips. He leaned up and kissed the older demi Saiyan, sampling his unique taste.

 

"Ohoho! Look at 'em go, Trunks." Goten turned his friend's head around to watch as Gohan and Tarble made out.

 

"My turn," Trunks said, and he pulled Gohan towards him. Their lips sealed in their first kiss. Gohan wanting to go slow and savor it, Trunks seeming to want to swallow his tongue.

 

"Ow, ow, ow!" Gohan exclaimed.

 

Trunks pulled back with a sheepish grin, "sorry, I've jus' wanted to -hic- Do this for a while."

 

"My son is an enthusiastic kisser," Vegeta called out.

 

"You've- You two..." Gohan was at a loss for words. Had Trunks and Vegeta been intimate with each other?

 

"Wha-? No, ew!" Trunks made a face.

 

"In the hyperbolic chamber. With future Trunks." The Prince specified.

 

"Ewwwww!" Trunks grimaced. The idea of his future counterpart being with his dad made him recoil.

 

"It's not tha' weird -hic- T' be with yer parents," Goku let go of Vegeta's dick to explain to the lavender haired teen.

 

"The weird thing is not to have a relationship with yer circle." Bardock paused his ministrations as well and stood up. "Let me show ya."

 

He walked up to Gohan and bent down to kiss his grandchild. Gohan squeaked but was quickly swept away by Bardock's prowess. Raditz paused his thrusts to watch his carrier have his way with the older demi Saiyan.

 

When they parted, Gohan had a dreamy expression and was dazed, "wow. t-that was..."

 

"Is 'e that great of a k-kisser?" Goten slurred.

 

"See for yerself." Bardock turned to his other grandchild and kissed him.

 

After a while Goten had to hide the prominent erection tenting his briefs. "Wow." Was his only response. Never in his dreams did he think of meeting his grandparent, let alone kiss him, AND like it. "Whur'd ya learn that?" He asked Bardock.

 

"I've had a few good teachers." He winked at Vegeta. The Prince knew Bardock was referring to the King.

 

"Raditz, Kakarot. I would very much like to get off." Said prince complained to his mates.

 

"S-sorry, Your Majesty." Raditz resumed his pounding and Goku continued sucking him off, the half bloods looking on at the three mated Saiyans.

 

"Well, the view is nice and all but I think you four need to get something going on," Bardock commented.

 

Goten was the first to rid himself of his underwear, his shaft stood at attention. "anybody want a -hic- Piece of this?"

 

Bardock, of course, smirked and got to his knees, savoring his grandchild's cock. Gohan went back to kissing Trunks, this time the younger demi took care to not rip Gohan's tongue out.

 

"C'mere, Tarble." Goten called at the left out Saiyan.

 

Tarble scurried to his feet and approached Goten, taking off the loose clothing he had borrowed from Vegeta.

 

"I want ya- To prepare yourself for my dick." Goten grabbed Bardock's head and pulled it enough to show the size of his shaft to the small Saiyan.

 

"Oh, there's n-no need. My cunt is already dripping~" Tarble said, pulling his shorts off.

 

"YOU HAVE A CUNT?" Three voices belonging to the demi Saiyans called out at once.

 

"We all do," Bardock had let go of Goten's dick, "but Saiyan anatomy will be explained at another time. Now, we need to focus on pleasure." Bardock WAS going to go back to sucking Goten, but the youngest half-blood had another idea. He laid Tarble on the mattress, and spread the Saiyan's legs apart. Indeed, Tarble had a small slit that ran down his perineum. That was all the 'explaining' Goten needed. He placed the head of his shaft at Tarble's entrance and pushed forward.

 

"OH~" Tarble moaned and hugged the teen.

 

"Fuck! You feel great." Goten immediately set a fast pace and had Tarble moaning and gasping.

 

"All this time... I thought I was -hic- The weird one." Trunks confessed.

 

"You- You ha-have a... Vagina, too?" Gohan asked.

 

"Yeah. A-and that's not all. I um... Don'thaveballs." Trunks hid his blush.

 

"You- I didn't understand." Gohan tried hard to hear Trunks' slurred words.

 

"I'm nutless!"

 

"...Let me see." Gohan demanded as he pushed Trunks' briefs down.

 

True to his word, Trunks had a penis, and a vagina, complete with a vulva, but no testicles.

 

"Now that's odd," Bardock examined Trunks, making him turn several shades of red. "This looks VERY different from a Saiyan's cunt." He shrugged and leaned in to lick Trunks' privates.

 

"EEEEAAAAAGH!" Trunks screeched as Bardock's tongue went past his folds and penetrated deep inside.

 

"Mmmm~" Bardock came up after having a good taste. "Tastes divine and that's all I care about. Must feel good as well..." He was about to insert two fingers when a hand stopped him.

 

Gohan pulled away Bardock's arm and growled at him, "only I get to do that." He then blinked and shook his head, as if he'd fallen into a spell just seconds ago. "Sorry- I didn't mean-"

 

"Nonsense. Yer possessive of the kid, it's normal to growl and hiss at others who touch him." Bardock said nonchalantly.

 

"I just- Want to be his first..." Gohan looked at Trunks. Blood rushed to his face to match Trunks' equally embarrassed blush. "If he'll let me."

 

Trunks nodded and settled himself on the mattress, giving Gohan a full view of his crotch. Gohan stared for a moment before pulling his shorts down and lining himself with Trunks' entrance.

 

"Bardoooooock~" Goku whined from the other side of the room. "They came without me!"

 

Bardock huffed and walked over to where Vegeta and Raditz were sprawled, but instead of going directly to help his youngest son out, he proceeded to clean the mess the other two warriors had made with his mouth. After some time Goku made another whiny sound and Bardock turned to his youngest son.

 

"Alright, alright. I'll suck ya off." Bardock got down on the mattress and licked Goku's dick. "This shouldn't take long, considering how long ya've been like this."

 

"No -hic- Teasing," Goku hiccuped.

 

"I won't. I'm at my limit as well."

 

Indeed, it didn't take long at all before Goku was spilling his warm seed down his sire's throat. And not much longer, the shouts of ecstasy were heard from the demi Saiyans and Tarble.

 

All of the Saiyans collapsed on the mattresses. Gohan and Goten eventually returned to their initial position at the couch after giving themselves a long goodnight kiss, and Bardock was left standing in the midst of them, aroused, and with no one left awake to get off with.

 

"Well this sucks." He groused, "fucking lightweights, all of ya." He then stuck a hand down his leggings and got to work.

 

 

The movie lay forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Just FYI, Trunks and Goten are of drinking age. So, 18-19? Thereabouts.
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER  
> All characters belong to Akira Toriyama sama. I'm making no money off this, only fans which are WAY better than money <3


End file.
